


Present

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Peter Parker, Caring Eddie Brock, Catching and Tying, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Clever Venom, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cooking, Desperate Venom, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drools, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forgetting Boyfriend, Good Peter, Happy Ending, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Kinky, Kinky Venom, Kissing, Licking, Love, Loving Eddie, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Premature Ejaculation, Presents, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Punishment, Romance, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spending Time Together, Spider-Man 3 (Raimi), Teasing, Teasing Venom, Tongues, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Touching, aphrodisiac use, forgetful, heated moment, tied, tongue play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: For a Christmas day where Peter would certainly spend his time alone—thanks to his Auntie going to visit the next Town just to buy several ingredients for their Christmas and Holiday’s dinner, Peter has already planned about how he would just spend the night to watch over the town and preventing the criminals to roam freely; instead of doing anything else. Although his plan was certainly came and dropped into a drastic change when he’d just seen someone he knew quite well had already found his way into the inside of the house, and cooking for him. And how Peter would be able contain his surprise over someone who came with a certain motive for the day—why he would have a change of plan for the day—and much more questions regarding the boy’s confusion, would certainly be revealed in this Christmas Extra Edition fiction. [R18, Mature] [Venom/Spiderman – Eddie Brock/Peter Parker]





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s Zen again, and again! Hey, hey there! It’s nice to see you guys again after picking up the last fiction I’ve written and here’s the other new one, with another new theme (Christmas themed, guys)! I thank you guys for giving me all the kudos, and the support through the last few fictions I’ve worked on through the last few months—of me struggling with a new story and went through lots of things all the same. And so… here we go—the new fiction, again! Sorry to make you wait long enough for the new story (I know you guys were eager for a new one already ahaha!) and thanks for picking this one up, again! ;D 
> 
> FIRST THING FIRST FOR EVERYONE WHO MIGHT BE READING THIS: ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, SO I APOLOGIZE IF THERE ARE MISTAKES AND ERRORS IN ADVANCE, AND THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING! 
> 
> Well, without further ado, go scroll ‘em down, and hit the road, between this Eddie Brock and Peter Parker, again! Don’t forget—but to enjoy the story to deepest core of your heart, ‘kay? Oh-oh, not to be forgotten, made sure to sometimes check the tags, alright? It’s basically what would be happening in the story!

"Another good morning, and just another day to go for hunting the mischief down the streets..."

I mumbled and yawned at the same time together when I'd just went down from the stairs and to the kitchen. Although when I happened to smell a good waft of foods coming to reach my nose for not long, I—Peter Parker, had both of my eyes opened so widely, and quickly ran both of my legs then; out of an instant reaction. Although I found myself just to skid my quick feet into a forceful stop when I saw someone was already there, moving back and forth with something up on the hands.

Unbelieving what I just saw _–and thinking I wasn't even hallucinating things–_ I shook my head for once, twice, and thrice to made sure I wasn't seeing things then; just to made sure if it was even possible that I imagined things up, thanks to me being barely awake from. But when I still saw a person still standing there, moving with a pan _–like this person danced while cooking–_ and how I listened in to the sizzles were still heard up from the stove, I actually squeaked. My squeak, however, made the person who cooked something in the kitchen, slowly turned the body to look into my direction, and showing me a bright smile once I locked my eyes with.

A man, standing there with a pan on his left hand, letting the good smell of the foods wafting off from, while having a wide smile already etched on the side of lips _–like one heaven smile–_ as he turned his head slightly, just to see me gaping like a puffer fish...

_...Eddie?_

_Is that really… Eddie, as in Eddie Brock, my boyfriend?_

_...Wait. But I thought I was surely alone for today—with Auntie saying just right on the other day... that she would be going to the next town to get some work and probably searching for some good things. I heard that she was planning to cook me some new good stuff for the Christmas and the holidays, although... I wasn't that sure when she would be home; especially if she's going to the next town that would took her half a day and even longer, which would surely let our Christmas celebration be late for a day or even long, or maybe we won’t even celebrate anything for the Christmas already._

_She didn't even tell me about what she would cook for the Christmas, too, nor the ingredients, so I guess I should just wait her to go home and see what she wants to cook..._

_I also think about how I should just get myself out from the house to patrol around the Christmas night, to made sure there wouldn’t be any criminals hovering around the town, if she wasn’t home; since I knew going to the next town wouldn’t take a short time and how I sensed Auntie wouldn’t be home, somehow. Let’s just say I had this spider instinct, and that’s how I know how things would’ve probably turned out, anyway._

...though, that was how I thought.

Though, now Eddie has come here—like some sort of replacement to Auntie's absence and even cooking, I thought I must imagine some things.

_Imagination, yes._

As I was still having my mind stuck into my own thoughts, I had then… pointed my fingers up slowly to point it up at the older man then _–even though I knew it was one rude thing to do, too–_ and feeling my face suddenly heated up when the older man had already wore a grin on the side of his lips; like he already knew what I was thinking about exactly, or what I was going to say.

”E-Eddie...?" I gulped my saliva as I didn’t believe what I just saw, and how I immediately called his name.

"Yes, _hun?_ " Eddie chuckled when he saw me gaping from the way he called me _‘nicknames'._

"N-not hun! Don't call me those names—A, anyway, _why are you here_? Let alone that, how do you come inside? I know you don't have the key to the inside, so... _don't tell me—!_ " I actually shouted at the end of the sentence as I knew that the older man might've just broke inside the house; just like what he'd done the last time with Venom’s help, just before we became lovers.

Eddie laughed out loud afterwards, however, and returned to cook something that looked like some homemade Spaghettis _–or so had I looked over the Bolognaise sauce on the top, and sprinkled with some Parmesan cheese–_ and actually turned off the gas when he'd just done cooking the whole thing.

_It looked delicious though._

_Just one sight at it was more than enough to made me drool out… to even wanting to have a try at it. I could say it was a simple dishes, but perfect for the breakfast; since I didn’t have Auntie to cook, too._

_…But for now, I should’ve just focus on Eddie—and knowing why on earth he was here in the first place; since I didn’t think I had any appointment with him._

"Well, I broke inside, I guess." Eddie shrugged and winked playfully to me as I made a scowl.

" _You guess?_ You can call me up beforehand so I can just open the door straight for you, Eddie! I don't think you'll want to be called as one robber, don't you? But—hey, now that I noticed nothing actually broke or you even leaving traces of breaking stuffs if you happened to truly slip inside through my windows..." I paused to check around the room and the unchanging state of the house for a moment; within quick glance.

Windows, ceilings, cupboards, curtains.

Nothing had changed, or not even something broke from. There wasn’t even any sign of shattered stuff. Or even a reposition. Door clear, windows clear, no glasses, no problems.

Once I really saw there wasn't even a trace of house break _–with my eyes being quick enough to observe, and to check the truth of what Eddie had just said, too, and actually finding how Eddie had just lied about breaking inside–_ I actually tilted my head to one side as I stared at the older man afterwards, with a visible pout.

"...Eddie. You better tell me the truth; now I've seen through your lies, or half-assed excuses." I sighed through my lungs and waved both of my hands up afterwards; like I'd given up on the topic and had enough of Eddie's excuses.

Although Eddie had just laughed again _–even though there wasn’t anything funny in my question–_ and started on pouring the still warm Spaghetti into one clean plate in no time, whilst his other hand was quickly putting down the pan to the kitchen's sink; like he was one professional chef, and using his quick hands to show off his skills. Once I saw how Eddie poured cold water to simmer the pan’s heat down _–and as I focused on what Eddie was doing there with the pan, but not rinsing it off yet–_ I could hear another throaty chuckle coming to be heard from.

"You're so observant, Peter, that at times I—myself, could get even scared if you already know what I'm _'actually'_ thinking right now."

“Huh…?” I gaped from what I’ve heard over Eddie’s answer then, and actually tilted my head to one side when I found Eddie didn’t say anything afterwards, but giving me a simple smile for one last time, as he still poured the water from the kitchen’s sink.

He started to turn his body to look at me fully after what felt like minutes though _–with his hands folded–_ and leaned his body on one of the cabinets, once I saw how Eddie—he, was already done with his cooking and everything.

_Wait, what—what does that even mean?_

_‘If I know what’ he thinks, he said...? Like… what, exactly? I don’t think I ever knew what was happening on the inside of Eddie’s head except the things he’d ever said to me before. It wasn’t like I was some sort of esper to begin with; with me knowing precisely what the other’s think. I’m merely a human who’d gotten powers from the Spider that’d stung me once, and that might… probably the reason why sometimes I said the things I didn’t intend to, and matching what the other’s think. And I’m not some sort of Fantastic Four who could shoot fire or even something cool to shoot ice. I shoot web strings, yeah, but that was due to my own experiment at school._

_I’m just Peter Parker, and one highschooler, who got a part time job as one ‘friendly-neighborhood Spiderman’ after the school time’s over._

I furrowed both of my brows then, eyes merely staring up to the older man's—which had a gleam surfaced for a moment, and quickly disappeared when I actually focused and stared really hard into Eddie’s bright and beautiful eyes, for not long. Eddie gave me another _‘weird’_ smile again, before turning all if his attention into the platter of Spaghetti he’d just cooked for me and swung it up easily on his huge hands.

Although when he even actually shoved me the filled up plate and even the complete set of forks for not long, to even telling me to go eat it up on the table first, I found the oddities coming off of Eddie; since he acted just like my Auntie, and just… unlike Eddie, somehow. Getting curious about what'd just happened—with Eddie acting just like a fill-in, or standing in of my Auntie’s absence—I quickly called Eddie then, with my eyes squinted; out of a curiosity and suspicion, if Eddie was up to something.

”Wait, wait, hey, Eddie. Why _are you here, again?_ I know I just asked you, and today Auntie is out, and just how—”

”Oh, about that. Sorry for not replying earlier, I’m so focused into cooking I couldn’t just answer you straight. Your Auntie… actually gave me a call today; through my phone, you see. She told me to watch you and over the house for tonight. _‘Two people in a single house for the night long without any guardians present, would be better than single or none’_ , she said. Well, she also said she might not make it home for the Christmas and she’s sorry at first, since she's out of town and stuck in her friend's house. Thanks to the winter storm over the next town, and all. Although I’m not sure what did she meant about ‘all’, maybe you can figure it out by yourself, Peter." Eddie smiled as he pushed my shoulder and nudging it quite roughly _–telling me to move to front–_ and wanted to direct me up to walk to the dinner table—that was just few steps away.

Uncertain if I should follow what Eddie had gestured me to do then _–with him pushing me to move–_ I found myself to stood still, at first, and quite unwilling to move. But when Eddie merely smiled from _–even when he saw how I was being quite difficult there–_ and quickly reaching himself up to pull a seat behind the dinner table and telling me to go sit first with a gesture of his hands, I couldn’t help but walking so ever slowly to reach the table up; even though I was having a weird feeling inside and totally not so going to sit there. Feeling still quite weird and having a weird suspicion towards the older man even after I was just a step away before the seat, I actually stared my eyes to Eddie first _–to check if I wasn’t seeing things again–_ but quickly seated myself down when Eddie beamed a not so-suspicious wide smile, still.

Not that I want to attract any attention or question coming up from Eddies; as he was being weirdly kind for the day.

_I had my suspicion if there was something wrong with Eddie—or something hitting the back of his head before he came here, but…_

_…I thought Eddie was just being his usual self, caring and wanted me to eat what he cooked and get a good taste of it._

"I see... Well, I kind of expect that, actually. With Auntie probably wanted to have a reunion with her friends after years of taking care of me; and she probably wants some of free time sometimes. _Aww,_ now that she said that to you, I just—felt like I’m being unreliable and still a hopeless kid, but yeah, I _guess I am one; I admit_. But with you being here, I guess I owe Auntie that much; with me having to put her through worry just because I’m being difficult and not home at the promised time, so now she resorted on having getting someone to watch me over instead.” I mumbled with a small sigh then, although I quickly continued when I heard how Eddie let a small whisper of _‘mmhm.’_ ; with him agreeing with what I’ve just said.

“But, hey, now let’s put that aside. How _'did you actually come in', again?_ I'm not sure if you really broke yourself through, unless you got Venom to do the dirty work; just like how the two of you made your way through. And since when did the two of you—between Auntie and you, _actually_ exchanged numbers...? Like, goodness, Eddie, _I never even thought the two of you actually cooperated behind me and just_ …” I couldn't find myself to finish my sentence as I stared my eyes out to the hot Spaghetti below _–which had the steam puffing up and down, to even caress my skin with the delicious smell puffing from time to time–_ and wincing a little from.

Eddie chuckled again then, and actually taking a seat on the chair that was just beside me for not long _–as he gently pulled the chair and seated on it so ever slowly–_ with him resting his jawline on the top of his arm at first; and taking his time with it. I could see how Eddie had his eyes on me at the same time before leaning himself closer to my side _–to even intentionally bump his arm against mine when he rested it up on the cold surface after–_ with a smirk forming on the side of his lips. But me, being Peter Parker and holding down on my principles to not ask or even answering when it wasn’t my chance to do so _–and I’ve gave him the hordes of question, too–_ I didn't actually give him any further attention as I merely waited for his responses from.

_I didn’t want to make him blabber any unnecessary things that could’ve just directed into a weird direction, that is._

_He should just answer me… and he could get away with it. If he wanted to do so, that is._

It took Eddie for a moment for staring his eyes out to me _–and how he almost didn’t blink at all–_ before sighing out loud _–like he’d just given up on what he probably planned to do–_ and leaned his head onto my shoulder. I was startled from what Eddie had just done there then _–and stupefied for a moment or so–_ but I didn’t reacted with anything else, or even saying anything afterwards; as I wouldn’t give up on my principles, you see. I could feel my cheeks blushing from just a simple action of his, however; which had taken me by a surprise there.

_Even I never expect Eddie would lean his head on my shoulder… for the first time. We never actually have our time like this before, so this is a first._

" _Haa, Peteeeer_. Since you’re so persistent with your question, I’ll answer you this. Your Auntie left a key on the mailbox, Peter. And she already said where I could find the key and all, so you're all correct about me not breaking into your house. I'm not trying to seek any attention from anyone _–nor I want to be called as a robber like what you’ve said, but as a professional journalist–_ aside from you, so..." Eddie fluttered close his eyes before opening it up again as he looked up to me with a grin.

_So... he teased me about house breaking earlier, huh? Eddie, geez..._

_…it isn’t in the slightest funny if he really did that. I could get myself scolded if Auntie was here right now, with Eddie barging in to get the key, and she would probably blame me from being careless, instead of yelling at Eddie. Even though that wouldn’t happen, since Auntie gave him the information, already._

"So you _lied_ about it." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, yes. Lying _just to get your attention,_ hun." Eddie chuckled as he lifted his head a little from my shoulders when I was about to snap my mind out again _–thanks to his calling me names again, even though I’ve told him to cut it out–_ and... surprisingly enough, I was already getting myself a spoonful of the Spaghetti up from the plate already the next second I was about to yell, with Eddie smiling so ever brightly with his hand lifting the spoon right up in front of my mouth, and poking it slightly just to touch my lips; just to stop my entire protest, I see.

I could see how Eddie was taking his own fun when he saw how I gasped at first from the sudden spoon feeding—with him being all smiley and happy, too, somehow. The older man chuckled and grinned again when I looked back and forth—down from the Spaghetti and up to Eddie—from time to time.

_Am—am I imagining things right now, or…?_

The action of Eddie, however, made me couldn’t help but wonder if Eddie was _‘really’_ having problems in the back of his head or even some bad spirit had possessed him and his soul; I don’t mean Venom, though. I mean, he was suddenly giving me a spoonful of Spaghetti and tried to get me to eat it like we’re a couple of lovebirds. Feeding me when I could even take my own spoon and eat it by myself, too….

_I’m quite sure that I didn’t imagine things at all, now seeing Eddie being like this, but goodness._

_…Not that I mind, really. But… seeing Eddie acted like this—for the first time, too—quite bothered me—since he’d never done this before; not even once in a lifetime as we went out together, mind you._

As I couldn't help but feeling all weird then— _by Eddie's sudden affectionate gesture–_ I quickly turned my head to look at the older man and stared into his bright eyes, in no time.

"What's... _wrong, with you, Eddie?_ I know Auntie asked you keep on watch of the house and all, but... aren't you getting... a little bit too close? And a little bit too… affectionate? It’s—well, what should I say again? It’s _almost unlike you_." I winced and shrugged my shoulder.

Eddie, however—being Eddie as he would always be, didn't actually answer me and angled the spoon to poke on my lips again, and even telling me to eat it up. He even gave me the most charming smile he'd ever given too, at the same time; one that would be more than enough to set your heart pacing and having a good marathon for the rest of the year.

"Just eat it up before it gets cold already, Peter. Now stop protesting, open your mouth and just say _'ahhh'_..." Eddie said as he was trying to get me to eat it with him shoving the spoon _–quite persistent, too, with him keeping up on his idea to feed me up–_ so ever carefully.

And thankfully enough _–as I wasn't really a difficult person from the very start, but merely acting like I was, due to me seeing Eddie in my house, when my heart wasn't even prepared to see him, today of all days–_ I quickly opened my mouth and swallowed the still warm Spaghetti for not long, and started chewing it up. When I swallowed the spoonful of the Spaghetti, however, I found myself to be all startled enough to the point I paused on breathing, and staring my eyes to the platter. Although, I was beaming a smile for not long when I just tasted the splendid Bolognaise sauce _–for the first time in my life–_ was perfectly blended with the Parmesan Cheese, making it a simple, but delicious breakfast. The texture wasn’t too hard but plump, making it easy to swallow.

_The taste was simply delicious, with it being so warm and fully cooked, too. And it had some other original and unique taste—Eddies’ homemade cooking._

_Goodness, if I could call Eddie a Cook by this cooking of his, I would. But he’d personally prefer himself to be called as one professional Journalist, so… yeah, no. Eddie, the perfect man, I guess._

I could see how Eddie gave me a small chuckle when I quickly gulped the Spaghetti when he feed me again next, before I’ve actually decided to just snatch the spoon up from his hands, and starting to dig myself into the whole big platter; with me didn't even care to ask if Eddie wants some too or not.

When I ate the rest of the still full Spaghetti, however, I could feel the loving eyes of the older man were on me for the whole time. I couldn't help but feeling slightly fidgety from time to time whenever I wanted to take the Spaghetti up and lead it into my own mouth; and getting quite nervous, too, to boot. I think I could just eat it just fine if it was without Eddie’s eyes on me; like I was being carefully observed. If looks could actually drill a hole on my body, maybe I would already have a mark and hole out there somewhere; as Eddie’s loving stare was getting too intensifying as I couldn't help but fidgeted under those observant eyes. It made me felt like I was being watched for the whole time I munched, chewed or even digesting the tasty Spaghetti.

_Now Eddie had his eyes on me, I couldn’t help but having the Spaghetti tasted a little bit… weird; thanks to his observant eyes._

_I felt even smaller than ever after then, especially when I stole a glance to Eddie, who almost didn't blink his eyes... at all!_

"D-don't look at me _like_ that. You’d make me feel all nervous eating this, you know." I mumbled as I waved my other hand to get my point across; and hoping he would actually stop with those… almost creepy but loving eyes.

And the point had get across indeed, as Eddie gave me a big smile and a ruffle on my still messed up hair after; from me just being awake earlier, now I had to keep up with being widely awake. I winced a little from the warm touch he'd given me at first _–since I am not quite used to that affectionate gesture–_ but when Eddie kept doing that with a slow, loving stroke after, I found myself to get used to it, to even leaning in into his touch, and asking for more of it with a stare into Eddie's face innocently; quite surprisingly. Eddie gave me more of his touches too, however, with his hands trailed down to my neck and up. I fluttered my eyes closed when Eddie had kept on touching me _–or even petting me–_ as I get even more comfortable than ever. But Eddie, as he seemed to know how I must be feeling way too content from his touch, he actually pulled his hands back after, and leaving quite an empty and cold feeling over my skin.

I quickly darted my eyes to Eddie _–like it was just out of my reaction–_ when I lost his warm touch then, and wondering about if Eddie would gave me even more of his caress... and touches, again and again. The light and strong touches coming from those big hands of his were surely addicting, as it left some weird sparks of fire and tingling feelings under my skin whenever he touches any part of me. It was warm, addicting...

_...and enough to set my whole body on fire. Just like the nights we’ve had—where our bodies were joined together, and how I craved for that feelings, again and again._

_Now I've come to recall the feelings I've had again –especially the feelings I’ve had for the older man ever since, the longing feelings that’d resurfaced on my skin and up to even made my heart beating so hard from– I couldn’t help but desiring more of that warm hands again on me, and touch me more with it, again and again..._

Wishes granted, however, Eddie—He, actually replaced the warmth that'd been long carved into my skin _–and me craving more of the warmth from him, be it him touching me or something else–_ with a sudden peck on my cheeks for not long _–which've gotten the best of me enough to made me stupefied–_ and stayed there for the longest moment; like he wanted me to realize he just gave me an affectionate kiss. After I felt both of my cheeks were getting heated up and rosier in color _–and my mind had just registered the kiss Eddie had given, and–_ the older man had then pulled back slowly while giving out a small chuckle. As I saw Eddie giving out a grin from time to time afterwards, I actually snapped out from my tranced state _–and feeling quite stupid to even crave more of his touches, for God's sake–_ and returned to focus on my plate. I could see there was still a little bit of leftovers there, and how I could just finish that within three spoons and wouldn’t be long.

_I... didn't expect that coming from him._

_I wonder what occurred to Eddie, to even make him turn this way..._

_I mean, Eddie was never this affectionate before. Don't even mention Eddie though—even before Eddie could actually do affectionate things to me, Venom would already intrude in. Since Venom would surely came before the older man could even speak. Even I knew how the Symbiote works with its own thoughts. I thought it might be because I'm almost used to how the Symbiote always gets the best of me –be it my body or something else– and throwing me off of my own pace, now seeing Eddie showing his affections, well..._

_...It was a first._

_A first in my part to experience this._

_And I can't help loving the way he touch me. Not that I hate Venom—no, it's just... probably, about the difference between how the two loved and showing their affections on me. The gap of difference was way too huge to be compared, and that's how I knew about it._

_And since this is the first time I actually see Eddie could control himself well—without Venom intruding and all ever since—I thought I should just ask him about it—why and what occurred to him to do these things—again when I had finished my Spaghetti later._

_But somehow... I sensed that there was some sort of plans coming from Eddie at the same time. Either if it was about the older man having some sort of agreement with the Symbiote, so that the Symbiote won't intrude –or that was how my instinct told me– or maybe even something else within a deal; not that I knew of what, too, exactly, especially when the older man didn't seem to be going to tell me what until who knows when, unless he decided to do so. Knowing how Eddie had his own secret and so did Venom, I supposed I wouldn’t know what the two actually planned and all, unless I want to get myself into one trouble._

Although when I happened to finish eating before long, Eddie had already hugged one of his defined arms on my shoulder _–out of a sudden–_ while there was a huge grin plastered on his face already. At that time, I was almost choked from the suddenness _–of that strong movement coming off Eddie, even though the older man might’ve not noticed it–_ and actually coughed really hard after; thanks to my saliva getting in the way and I coughed from just that one movement of Eddie. But once Eddie saw how I coughed really hard and couldn’t really stop _–with me almost hyperventilating, too–_ he quickly removed his hand away and shoved me a bottle of water he’d taken from the cupboard nearby. He, too, patted my back gently after, while giving me a small whisper of _'there, there...'_ from time to time.

"Eddie, what was that for?" I winced as I patted my chest right after my coughs, and taking a quick gulp of water in no time; as I want to reduce the cough and weird feelings.

"Nothing. I just want to say something to you earlier with me trying to get close to you by that gesture, but you coughed really hard, so..." Eddie trailed off in silence and shrugged his shoulder after.

Seeing how the older man acted just like a party pooper, I quickly put the bottle down and responded with a quick answer.

"You want _to say something, right_? Then just tell me now. Maybe if you want to tell me _about why you_ were being so affectionate to me ever—and what’d gotten into you ever since—would be much better, too. And enlightening my curious soul about the _never answered stuff_ I've asked ever since." I said with a grin, one that made Eddie actually stared his eyes in awe at first _–probably unbelieving and not expecting of what I would said to him–_ before stifling a loud laugh.

He too, returned to dangle one of his hands on my shoulder _–but not hugging it anymore, since he seemed to get scared I would cough again–_ as he still laugh too, in no time, with his face leaned down to close in with my own. He too, quickly bumped his forehead with mine without any warning, and just to made me yelp a good _'oww'_ then. Though when Eddie chuckled after seeing my reaction, I, for once, was actually giggling my soul out as well; like I was infected by Eddie's infectious happiness, and probably becoming a dork just like Eddie.

"You know, thanks for giving me the chance of talking it out. _Merry Christmas, Peter_. I want to say that to you ever since, but since you seemed to be quite... sleepy and not so awake, I'm thinking of telling it on latter point; and wouldn't say or mentioning any of it yet ever since. Also—regarding your demand of knowing the reason why I'm being all affectionate... _well._ It's because _I want to seek your attention as your lover_ , and _partly of my selfish desire_ to get closer to the half of my soul and to what belongs to me ever since, _especially_ in this Christmas." Eddie ended with a gentle smile.

Those words of Eddie’s, however, were already set my heart on fire the moment he’d started telling his reasons.

I too, for once, could even feel my face must be flaring up from realizing the depth of the words Eddie had just said. He too, just reminded me the day of the Christmas Day again; even though I'd just forgotten about it, except the part where Auntie went to the next town for Christmas, and how I’m going to be all alone for the day, and how I should’ve gone out for the day, if there wasn’t anyone to be with me for the day and night.

I too, never expect that he was doing this—as he truly felt and entirely doing his role as my lover—even when I wasn't even in the slightest bit remember about spending my days together with him. Or that was how I interpret the way his words meant. Eddie was and would always be a reasonable man, and so he held the true importance of his words; or so that was how I learnt about him for a year and even longer of being his lover.

_Now I knew what he meant, I can't help but being all dumb from not even realizing I should at least remember to spend a day or even tell him a good ‘Merry Christmas’ as his lover._

_I even forgot sending him a good greetings last night, too, thanks to me being way too exhausted from my work as ‘Spiderman’, and actually fallen asleep on the couch when I’d find my way home.  I knew I’ve send Eddie a message about how I’m busy for the Christmas Eve… but now seeing him being here, and how I might’ve been rude to ask why he was here in the first place… dang._

_I'm being all silly and totally stupid now, if I’m comparing myself to the older man who did things out of his own initiative. And how he even tell me a good Merry Christmas, still, even when I wasn’t in the slightest bit remember of telling him one. I didn’t even tell him to come here, yet he did…_

_…and I’m really grateful for it._

_I know I’m acting so cold earlier and not even wanting to meet him—but that’s all wrong. I’m just… not prepared to meet him, and my heart wasn’t ready to feel so weird with Eddie being here. And here I thought Eddie know about it well, so he didn’t really show me any indifferent expression or even feeling hurt as I gave him such reaction. And I thought I should… just apologize to him later._

_I... knew he truly loved me from the bottom of his heart, yet... when he just said it with that angelic smile and gentle voice... I just can't..._

"...I don't belong to you; nor of your property, Eddie. But... _thanks_. And _Merry Christmas to you too_." I mumbled softly in return, and just to duck my head when Eddie had already ruffled my hair evenly, and starting to give me few butterfly kisses in return, along with an approving hum being heard out from his throat.

I could feel how Eddie gave me few light kisses on my nape and sometimes on my jawline afterwards, getting me to feel quite weird here and there. I found it to be quite ticklish and being way too weird at first _–with it leaving some sparks out on my skin, down and below to the point it spread like some jolt of electricity in no time–_ but once Eddie made me almost getting used to it, I was about to push him away. But before I could reach my hand to the older man's shoulder, Eddie had already gripped my wrist strongly and leading it up to his lips, and kissing it so ever lightly; and gentle too. I could even hear how Eddie intentionally made a smack of his lips as he gave that kiss on my hand, only to make me blush hard and tried to wriggle my wrist away from him.

_I wonder if he intentionally doing that just to invite me out to something else—_

But Eddie, being Eddie—and having Venom residing in his body, merely chuckled and gripping my hand so ever tightly after. And at that time, I could see how Eddie didn't seem to have any intention to let me go; just not yet.

"E— _Eddie._.." I called the older man's name as I tried to let my wrist away, only to no avail as Eddie's hand was still on me, cuffing my wrist; like one handcuff.

"Peter… where's my gift?" Eddie suddenly asked out of the blue then with a small smile then, making me go _'huh?'_ at first, but gasped when I just realized about what Eddie was talking about.

"W-wait, do you mean a _Christmas gift?_ " I asked and getting quite unsure if what Eddie was talking about was regarding the _‘Christmas’ event_ : where you should exchange your gifts when one was about to give you; or that was how I sensed from Eddie, since he asked me that out of nowhere.

"Yes, of course. What _else is there to be?_ I'm looking forward to what did you have for me, for this year. I know I might seem coming out here uninvited, but I hoped you understand that I'm here with the reasons I had earlier; spending my times with you, with my lover. You can even think of me as... _your Christmas Gift already,_ although I would say I had something ready for you. _For you truly, dear_." Eddie chuckled and shown me a small box he'd just taken out from his pants' pocket quite suddenly then.

I could see a small black box was wrapped neatly with a red bowtie that’d seemed fitting; for the elegance and the simple appearance of the box itself.

When Eddie was about to open it up, however, I quickly shoved it back to Eddie's hand _–with my other free hand–_ and shook my head strongly. I could see Eddie was baffled and gasped at first, but once he saw how I was bowing a little with a slight panic expression _–as I was readying myself to tell the truth to the older man–_ Eddie had… already wear one worried face _–almost as if he might expect me to do either bow or knowing how things would turn out to be–_ and how he seemed to almost hold his breath from; as he didn’t seem to expect me to do that, however.

"I—I don't have any of my gifts for you right now. I'm sorry Eddie, but I don't deserve _your gift, yet_. If you're going to exchange gifts right now, that is. It’s not like I reject your gift, but… listen. I—I know I'm really so useless as your lover—as I didn't even think or even expecting that you'll come visit me today. I actually _forgot about you—sending you greetings, to even invite you here,_ but being so cold to even ask ‘why are you here’ in such a cold tone earlier, even when I supposed to remember about how to spend our Christmas together... _I'm so sorry!"_ I bowed even further as I saw Eddie wore one unreadable expression already, with him losing his beaming smile, already.

_I know I'm useless and hopeless about this thing and even forgetting Eddie –for God’s sake, just how could I became like this– so apologizing now would be good. It’s all in hope that Eddie would understand what I mean, truly and honestly!_

The next minute had then getting pretty quiet. I could hear how there was a deafening silence being shared between us from time to time, decorated by a small breathing sound being heard from either the two of us. As I didn't know how the older man reacted _–with my head bowing so deep–_ I had then slowly looked up, and anticipated myself if Eddie was going to be angry from. Although when I happened to see a smile forming on Eddie's lips _–already–_ when I looked up, while he was looking down so fondly on me, I actually gaped; and quite unbelieving if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"So that's what's going on the inside of your head, _huh, Peter_?" Eddie chuckled afterwards, and just to make me tilted my head to one side.

"What- _huh?_ Wait, _what?_ " I quickly stuttered as I saw Eddie actually made a breathless laughter.

The next thing I still get so confused about what Eddie had just said, when the older man had already stood from his seat and taking me up by my armpits too, I actually squaked and almost letting my spoon falling from my grasp at the same time. But the next thing I happened to see how there was a black liquid coming to creep out _–within one quick movement, too–_ just from Eddie's back and taking my spoon with a snatch, and putting it down so neatly on one side of the plate, I actually gulped my saliva down.

_N-no way...  don’t tell me, that… Venom... he—he's already...?_

_I know he might’ve just listening to me ever since, but now he’d came out taking my sppon, don’t tell me he planned of doing something—_

"You know, Peter. I was about to ask you if you want to spend our Christmas together just on the other day. But me and Venom—the two of us, decided that we ought to just wait if you would ask us out by your own. I got your message about the Christmas Eve and you’re busy, and I understand that much. Although it turned out… to be: that you're forgetting us instead, even until the late night we patiently thought that you will call us. Or _even, a message_. I wonder about how to feel correctly after I learn the truth from you right now..." Eddie hummed and made a pout as he looked at me at first, but averted it down to look at my waist and below after; as he was looking more dejected than ever.

At that time, I could felt a sting coming to spread over my chest.

_It was as if there was a knife stabbing me up and down from time to time –although there was nothing like a knife slicing, or even something physical to hurt me– and hurting me enough to the point if I could bleed from, I would. I could say it as... I'm feeling bad—or worse, from Eddie's words; and choked from the way he sounded hurt from what I’ve said._

_And how I'm partly at fault for forgetting Eddie in a special day where we should've been together: Christmas, just made me felt even worse from._

_Christmas was supposed to be the important day you'll spend together with your most important person, yet here I am, being all forgetful, to even my own lover!_

"I-I'm _sorry!_ I apologized earlier! Eddie, I—I know I might sound stupid for telling you this, but I seriously forgot about you. I even forgot about Christmas, thanks to my side job of rescuing the cities and all. Even now, if you didn’t say a Merry Christmas, I might’ve already forgotten and just went out in no time. You might ask why I remember Auntie and her Christmas stuff today, but to tell you the truth: I didn't really realize _'today'_ was any special day aside from the usual dine with Auntie; since it just looked the same for me, as usual days, but I remember about having Holidays going on. I'm that busy and getting too exhausted last night I just fell asleep and had forgotten to give you a message. And now you said it, I freaking regret my whole actions! I’m so glad you're here now, however. You know... I want to say a lot of things to get you to understand that I'm not lying or even making excuses _–even if I might've already sounded way too irresponsible and having too many excuses, with so many holes in my excuses, I know–_ but I'm sorry—I really had forgotten about you—and I _hope you understand_." I sighed and stole a glance up and down as I was still hovered in the air within Eddie's grasp.

Eddie, though, quite surprisingly, actually laughed from my explanations.

"So you were exhausted last night! No wonder then." Eddie smiled as he turned to put me down on the floor and started to hug me after.

"Eddie..." I sighed and returned the hug Eddie had given for not long, while feeling my heart was set at ease now that Eddie understood.

Although my ease was only as long as I felt there was a sudden change of Eddie's body, revealing a black liquid that'd seemed so... familiar, somehow. The next thing I came to realize the black liquid was starting to cover the part where I hugged Eddie and how… Venom was just out, I found myself to be stupefied at first. I was about to ran my legs free and getting myself away from Venom’s grasp, but stopped almost immediately with a lash of black Symbiote’s liquid tying over my whole body in no time to the point it spread like a tight rope; squeezing my soul out.

As I felt the tightness and the sudden squeeze coming to clench my muscle _–to the point I felt like I was about to break from–_ I found myself to struggle so hard at first and trying to break myself free for real, although that was only as long as until Venom's tightening his hold with the syncing Symbiote over my body again; and putting me in quiet as I felt more hurting than ever. And since I couldn’t really ran myself from Venom’s killing grip over my body, I stared my eyes up to the Symbiote. I could see how Venom had shown a creepy grin with those set of sharp teeth being so visible, and actually growled out loud to my face when Venom sensed about how I wanted to break myself away.

Things, however, were just gotten quite hurt when Venom—he, had already lunged himself to hug me so hard as well _–with those two huge and muscle arms–_ and draped more of his Symbiote’s liquid on my body to prevent me of even having the thoughts of running, and already making me yelped out loud from.

I could even feel those long and rough tongue was licking me so roughly at the same time I found myself to be so hopeless and under his control. The way Venom licked me, however, was turning my brain on a messed up state, along with me feeling all weird of a sudden. I could see the pair of two huge white pupils were being so observant on me at the same time, and seeming to taking in my whole reaction. I could even feel the older man was enjoying the way I reacted at the same time, too, especially when Venom didn’t move, but licking my face so ever roughly still, and smearing my face with more drools. I could see Venom’s saliva was dripping down my cheeks and down to my jawline then from time to time, which would’ve certainly made me looking so drenched, sloppy, wetter than ever, and…

_…probably up to Venom’s taste: of dirtying me and smearing me with his liquid, this weird Symbiote._

_And it would probably arouse Eddie too, who happened to be under Venom’s mask, and observing me ever since. I didn’t know the two actually had such taste…_

Though when I saw how Venom stopped licking me and turned to look at the side for a moment, I followed his sight up in no time, and actually arched my eyebrow. Once I saw how Venom set his sight on the box Eddie was supposed to give me earlier, I started to wonder.

_A... box?  The box Eddie had just shown me earlier and I rejected it, wasn’t it?_

_Oh yeah, come to think of it, what was on the inside that box, I wonder...?_

Venom had then pulled the box up, flicking the seal up to reveal something... like a candy within a neatly wrapped plastic _–just like the usual candy you can find on candy store–_ was on the inside of the linen-like clothing, and actually grinned from; with those set of sharp teeth revealed, and getting even more visible from as the alien shown his creepy smile. When Venom turned slightly to gave me a wide grin and lolling his tongue to one side like he’d been mad _–or it was just him showing himself like that as usual–_ I found my spider senses was active then, and sending me a weird vibes coming off of Venom; for once, even though my spider senses never worked quite well when it came to Venom and all the thing he tried to do to me before we became lovers.

I couldn't help but shuddered greatly when I just felt something bad coming off of Venom's weird grin, behavior, and probably his unpredictable intention; or that was how my spider senses caught it.

"Or _so had Eddie said earlier, Spider_. Even though he was feeling quite hurt and not going to reveal what he had in mind. And you, might just feel you're just at ease now Eddie had just hugged you, but— _Do you even think_ I'll just get you away with that half-assed excuse from Eddie? _Surely not_. Not when you encounter me and I won’t let you go just so easily, especially with your stupid excuses.” Venom growled and hissed _–to even send me more showers of saliva down my skin–_ as he licked my face with that long tongue again, and just to invite and involuntary gasp, mixed with moan out of my throat.

The next second I realized what I'd just reacted from, I actually blushed and shook my head quickly, to even duck my head to made sure Venom wouldn’t took notice of it. Although Venom, being Venom, actually grinned and just to lick my face even more _–as he didn’t seem to miss a beat or even missing any kind of reaction coming from me–_ and would surely let my face to be splashed with more of his drools; which would eventually made me having a slick back hair.

I couldn't help but gasping as I tried to struggle myself free of Venom's grasp after _–especially the strong and elastic like Symbiote that'd locked all of my ways out, and being so difficult, just like the first time I gotten myself with Venom and Eddie–_ all the same shuddering greatly whenever the alien just messed me up even more with his tongue, be it whenever he licked it up on my face, down to my neck or even to my hair. At the time he licked, however, I could also hear a small pleasured hiss coming out from Venom’s throat as the Symbiote kept on licking and licking me so roughly.

Although all of my struggles were turn out to be all futile when Venom had tightened his Symbiote over my body again, just to get me quieted down, and waiting for a mercy from.

"You'll realize that I'm not as forgiving as Eddie, Spider. Make as many excuses as you like, Spider, and punishment shall awaits you in the end. I really hate someone who’d made excuses when you didn’t seem to have anything as a reason left. Just tell me that you don’t want to spent the Christmas together." Venom growled to my face and just to make me shivered when the sharp teeth was just about to chew my head off as Venom already inched closer to open his mouth, but stopped when Venom pulled back quite suddenly; like it was out of a chemical reaction and some reaction.

I could see how the Symbiote actually made some sort of growl from time to time then, with it seemed to be struggling with himself from time to time. I could see Venom made a hiss and wincing to look at one side then, as it seemed to look hurt or even managing there.

_At that time, I wondered if Eddie was… having some sort of debate with the Symbiote._

Although it was long over when Venom had suddenly growled again and grinned then, actually catching me off when the Symbiote had suddenly jumped himself to the ceilings above, with a strong shoot of his liquid web in no time, with me being hugged in his strong grip also _–so I actually gotten myself to be all surprised by the next thing I’ve realized I was already on the ceilings–_ along with the neatly wrapped candy; one of the thing that he didn't seem to forget to be brought along as well.

"Wait—what, Venom? You do know _today's Christmas_ , and you surely know I never said about how I didn’t want to spend Christmas together with you; I wanted to, it’s just about how I’ve forgotten. It’s just I don't have anything with me as a gift for today too, you—”

”—Oh _be quiet, Spider_. _You are my gift_ , and what I'm going to do to you next would certainly the best present I'll ever receive. With Eddie, obviously. Even without bowties, you sure look delicious enough to be teared open; like the wrappings of the gifts. I guess I’ll take my time with you."

And that was all Venom said before he released me up from his clutch, and dangled me up on the ceilings, to even made me yelp out loud if I was going to fall down straight at the floor below. Although the strong liquid that was already latching itself on my body actually pulled me up again, and getting me hovering the air like… I was just on the springy bed; or more like, springy spider’s web outta thread.

I couldn't help but wanting to run away evenly, and again then _–especially when I realized the state I was in, and knowing where the thing might’ve just leading to–_ but Venom had already grabbed my jawline strong enough to made me part it open; and already stopping me dead in my tracks from even moving away. As I was being hopeless and wasn't sure about what to do, when Venom had already popped the plastic to get something out from it, and revealed a candy-like round thing, I found my eyes to be already wide open.

Not from the plastic, but from the way Venom slipped the candy in between of his long tongue then, before leading it in to the inside of my mouth. I wasn’t that ready to get the candy at first, but when Venom had already slipped the thin and slippery tip of his hot muscle through my lips without my notice, I found my lips to part open for not long _–as I seemed to be out of my mind already, giving Venom an inviting gesture and giving him the permission–_ and accepting the way the rough tongue of Venom already slipped to the inside so quickly; with Venom taking his chances to fill my mouth with his long, slippery, and hot tongue.

Once it was in, with the tongue was getting me to taste the full and hot yet rough muscle, yet sweet and salty in a taste too, coming to reach my taste buds for not long _–as he broke my full defense of teeth–_ I actually moaned from, but finding myself to be almost choked and almost hyperventilated from the lack of air after minutes of letting my tongue touch and twirled together with Venom’s own. But since Venom seemed to be merciful enough at that time _–and had came to learn about our needs of air, and the trivial things–_ he actually pulled his rough muscle back to let me get enough air for a moment.

Although at that time, I could feel my tongue was lacking a good amount of rough muscle that’d emitted heat from, along with the way it swirled around the ceilings and down below...

_...like I was craving more and more of Venom’s touch._

Once I had gotten a quick air and felt I had enough to breathe properly, Venom had then pushed and parted my lips apart again, and thrusting his rough tongue to the inside for not long. I could feel Venom's pulsing tongue was twirling and swirling around my upper part at first, before getting down to flick my teeth and pushing the sweet candy around, until it settled down on my own tongue, as he kept on swirling it, and sometimes pulling my own tongue up. At the time I returned to suck the candy with Venom leading the way we twirled our tongue together, I could see Venom smirked. Venom too, had suddenly gave me a good thrust of his tongue then, pulling it out for a moment, before pushing it deep and up again for not long, and actually doing that for more than a minute—with his speed looking just like a vibrator or piston. I couldn’t help but moaning out loud into Venom’s tongue-thrusting over my own, and actually gasped to even breathed heavily when the Symbiote had pulled his tongue again, and thrusting it deep and down to reach my throat, and drenching more of his saliva down on my face. I could feel the tip of Venom’s tongue were deep throating me for a second or two, but he’d then returned to thrust it all over again, and giving me a long, deep, and wet kiss.

Not curious or putting up any kind of suspicion toward the Symbiote _–even when he happened to thrust his tongue in and out from time to time, and I find the deep kiss was actually hot–_ I found myself to actually kept sucking on the candy afterwards _–like I was obsessed of sucking it–_ even after Venom's hot tongue had pulled out with a strong _'pop'_ sound.

And as if it wasn’t weird enough _–although now I came to think of it, it was weird enough for me to crave for something out of Venom–_ I actually flitted my tongue to the outside as I craved for more of Venom’s hot tongue to fill the inside of me and my mouth, and to even gestured it slightly with a candy I’ve intentionally put on the tip of my tongue when Venom didn’t seem to react much but looking. I could see Venom wanted to give a reaction, but the Symbiote had then stayed there, with him merely flitting the tip of his tongue. But me, as my mind had gotten hazier than ever, actually returned to suck the candy again, and making a small moan from time to time, and trying my best to invite the Symbiote to give me his tongue. Although the Symbiote didn’t immediately give it, as he laughed haughtily and letting out a small hissing sound; like he’d been so happy to make me turn into one dirty and moaning mess.

I couldn't help but feeling quite weird then, especially when Venom had hovered over the top of me for not long, with his smirk being so visible; and how I noticed a sly intention coming from Venom.

Although the next time the Symbiote flitted his tongue and caressed my jaw and to the jawline at the same time _–even though it was one rough lick–_ I could feel my own groin was reacting up, and tightening my pants. It was getting even tighter _–to the point it was almost suffocating my member down there–_ after few licks coming from Venom’s rough tongue then, making me feeling I was desperate for something at the same time.

_I wonder if I was desperate to cum, or even… something like, Venom’s touch._

I could see the Symbiote pulled himself away quite slowly then _–with both of his two white big pupils were still looking down at me–_ although he still hovered himself on the top of me, with his clawed hands actually started to caress my body. Once Venom’s clawed hands had actually brushed my already so hard nubs _–to even reveal itself just under my cloth–_ Venom stopped, and staying there with a sly expression: with two pair of huge and white pupils were squinted a little as he looked down on me, and tongue dangled off to one side with drools dripping down, and flitting up as he seemed to had taken some interest in me; or so had I felt about how he looked.

"Well, well, I see the candy shown an obvious effect already." Venom commented as it just gotten me to be quite confused from.

_Candy...? You mean the candy I've sucked was… actually...?_

“Can…dy?” I asked as I found myself to be suddenly having a difficulty in speaking and breathing.

As I had the thoughts to ask Venom further about what he meant, exactly, however, I actually felt my whole body was already set on fire, with my groin already standing up like a perfect tree, and forming my pants into one perfect tent from afar; since my groin was still clothed and not freed, but that was the state I was having. My mind, too, was surprisingly getting hazier the longer I tried to think about what on earth I was made to eat earlier for, and actually blanked out when I actually wanted to speak something out. When the next time I want to speak properly, too, however, the only thing that came out from my vocal was either a gasp, or eliciting a loud moan from.

And at that time, I could see Venom had wear one happy face, with his tongue flitting up and down, to the point his drools were starting to wet my clothes down. It was not long before Venom decided to lick me down from the neck, and slipping it in just under my clothes. As I felt the slithering and rough surface of the tongue were actually travelling through my chest, nubs and even down to my navel area _–with Venom intentionally rubbing the hole–_ I couldn't help but stifling a good moan out. Especially whenever Venom had intentionally rubbing the thin side of his tongue to my nubs, back and forth, before twisting it up and down, and sucking it up.

_If I had milks coming out of my nubs, I’m quite sure I would already experienced a milking—_

"V-Ven, _hh, could_ this possibly... a love drug you've gotten me... to, drink… _ah, ahh, ahhh!_ "

I could feel the more I suck onto the candy afterwards, the more I felt the heat was spreading like a wild fire through my body, to my cells, and especially numbing all of my other senses aside from my throat and eyes; as it still worked perfectly, even though I could find the difficulty of speaking properly without even gasping in the middle or ending, now I’ve came to realize it. And the candy, was somehow… making all my blood cells actually gathered south into my groin—and just making it more harder than ever _–standing even proudly–_ and pulsing so hard to the point it was getting me feeling slightly hurt from.

_It was either getting hurt from the way my pants confined my raging hard member, or because of how I was desperate to be touched and wanting to… cum!_

" _It is,_ Peter. Think if it as a gift from me. I knew Eddie wanted to give it to you earlier, but you seemed... to know about it and had some sort of… keen sense about what we are going to give you— _the love drug_ , so Eddie pulled away instantly; especially when you shoved it back into his hand. Although we were not expectant you will be all honest about you forgetting us, instead of… knowing what it was you’re being made to be _feed into, Spider_."

_N-no, if this is a love drug sort, then I wouldn't be able to run myself...! And what...? Eddie...? Don’t tell me, this was all of Eddie’s plans then?_

_I wonder if he… wanted to actually give me the box earlier and just to drug me up, before letting Venom actually messing me up...? If—if so, then—_

"Then, _did you two actually_ came here, _ahh_ , just intentionally to make me ate this candy with an excuse of exchanging gift and Christmas—”

”— _No, you silly Spider_. Eddie had told you about it earlier. I— _we,_ the two of us, actually want to spend Christmas together with you. But since you've came to be honest about how you seriously forgotten us, even when we were thinking of having a good and new experience together, I thought that candy would be a perfect _'punishment'_ for you." Venom ended as he pulled the part of his Symbiote that'd been dangling over my legs then, and getting me to moan so loudly when Venom had hold one my legs up high in the air while he licked it up at the same time, and tied it up again with his Symbiote’s part that’d came from the ceilings for not long; just to make sure I wouldn’t fell from the awkward position, or so had I felt from Venom’s intention.

Once I could see how the angle were giving me an access to view my own groin—which was erotically dangling with my balls being seen under my white undies, with my tip was already leaking some sort of pre-cum to made a stain on the clothing, and looking so tightly confined under my pants, I found myself to blush and bit my lower lip from the sight.

_I wonder how does a love drug can even work so well, to the point I already was already unlike my usual self; with dirty appearance and so naughty in Venom’s eyes, I must be._

As I was pulled into my own thought, I actually elicited a moan for not long, especially when the Symbiote had started to grind his already hardened shaft into my entrance _–quite unexpected, and really caught me off, there–_ with him trusting it with a slow, slow tempo at first. He had then quickened his tempo for a moment, before doing it all over again, and again.

_Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow—enough to set my mind on fire, and my body being… weirdly craving for more…!_

When he grinded his hips once or twice to thrust so hard on my still clothed entrance and below _–with my pants was still visible and not being torn off of my body yet, in other words: I’m still secure with my clothing cover my whole body–_ I actually moaned while bucking my hips up at the same time; matching the Symbiote's own tempo. When I happened to did that with my eyes still wide open and observing the Symbiote _–even though my mind started to blanked out–_ however, I could see how Venom actually flitted his tongue to one side and letting out a pleasured growls from time to time.

_Venom must be feeling good, huh…?_

Even though I’m not sure if he was pleasured or not, but when I start on matching his tempo with bucking my hips to meet his own hard shaft _–that’d still thrust itself–_ I could hear another low growl  and grunt coming to reach my hearings again. And at that time, I actually let out a breathless laughter.

_He really is feeling good._

I wasn't sure if it was a pleasured growl or Venom was just grunting from, but the next time Venom actually thrust his hips even stronger and evenly enough to made my other legs almost pressed to my stomach at the same time _–since Venom was pushing his clawed hands onto my thighs whenever he thrust himself hard–_ to made me yelp from, I was sure he was feeling good, and thought the alien must be feeling quite high already; just the same as my own state, but there was a difference— with me being under the love drug's effect, that was.

_It looked just as if Venom wanted me to see how he wanted to do me, already..._

_…and how he was desperate enough to even thrust his cock really hard to my entrance, even though it still had my pants covering my arse fully, too._

Venom had his rough tongue lapped across my lips for not long then, letting his drools smeared down on my cheeks and down to my jawline and neck _–and how it had messed me up in appearance, entirely, with me even feeling my hair had already gone sticky with his drools–_ as he kept on licking me while he grinded his hips even stronger. I could hear a lusty and unrestrained growl coming out of Venom's throat at the same time, as I couldn't help but letting out a moan as well, especially when Venom pressed his huge body down to mine, while doing the lewd thrust over my entrance, as he yearned for me so badly.

"... _Spideeeeerrrrrr_ , just let me do you already. I want to _fuck you so hard_ that I don't think you'll like it if I did things on my own pace, or even doing you without your consent anymore." Venom growled and sending me his drools while he talked his heart out, and grunted so hard as he kept on rocking back and forth.

_That act, however, only to make me questioned if the Symbiote was just doing fine. I mean, he never asked me out if he wanted to do anything on his own accord, so..._

"Is this still a... _ahh,_ part of your Christmas drama, _hng_ , Venom?" I managed to stutter out with a teasing grin then.

My grin, however, only to invite a low growl coming from Venom, who apparently disapproved my answer; especially the teasing part. He too, smacked my arse strongly enough, to the point I let a moan out at the same time and bucked my hips up again, and just to get Venom hissed.

"To _hell with Christmas drama_ , Spider! It’s more like Eddie’s request, to not do things on my own accord, now that we’re proper lovers; or so had he said to me earlier. Humph, even though I really love to do things on my own pace, too. It wasn’t like asking for your consent or not really matters to me, especially when you belong to me, with me having my own logics and all.” Venom paused as he let out a pissed off growl _–like he’d just showing his true emotion out of a bat, either to me or the Eddie, I wasn’t sure–_ at the same time, before continuing again with, “Although I would say Merry Christmas to you ever since, properly, _if you aren't_ showing me that lewd expression in the first place. Earth knows what that candy actually contains, as it could even make someone like you to get so high in the first place. Enough to get _some alien like me to get so hard and about to cum_ just by seeing how you _look like_ right now." Venom said as he cocked his head to one side, eyes squinting as he looked down on me, while his hips were still bucking and thrusting his groin onto my clothed entrance; and didn’t seem to be going to stop anytime soon.

_I could feel some sort of sticky wetness already dripping down on my pants, however. Although I'm quite sure it wasn't mine, since it seemed to splish and splash from the outside of my pants—or more like, Venom's hard and raging cock’s pre-cum._

At the time I heard what Venom had just said then, I actually grinned and started on moving my hips to rub my clothed entrance onto Venom's grinding cock at the same time; or so had I started to return Venom’s pace within my own initiative.

_I knew I might’ve already gotten my mind quite messed up to even return Venom’s doing with me having to do a lewd buck of hips over Venom’s raging hard shaft, but… let’s just say, this time I’m doing this thanks to the love drug he’d given me to drank earlier. And probably, part of me wanting to tease Venom up, with my sudden plan of messing with him, too; and wouldn’t be just me who’d gotten all messed up in Venom’s pace._

_Let’s see how things would turn out to be now I can return the lewd thrust of his just the same…_

Venom was certainly baffled at first, as the alien hissed and growled messily and even licking my face quite randomly before pulling back; like he’d been thrown off his own pace.

" _Spider...!_ Just what are you planning—”

” _Then cum right here and now, Venom_. I know you are on the verge and want to cum so bad, right? Say, I know I want to get angry at you for messing with me and using a love drug, but since this is Christmas... well, I'll just allow you to do what you wish; just for today, however. And Merry Christmas to you, _ahh,_ too. If you cum right now, I'll let you do me after this, no matter how much round it would be, I’ll _receive_ it. I’m not quite sure what, _haa,_ I’m saying, _hng,_ but I think… you know how well I was under this drug’s effect. _Ahh!_ " I said without thinking twice then and blushed furiously after, especially after I came to realize what I’d just said out to Venom, even when I wasn’t in my clear head to even protest or correct any words I’ve spouted; since I was still under the love drug's effect and I couldn't really control about what I should say and whatnot.

What’s more: I was under Venom’s pining, and so… with the Symbiote pining me down and grinded his shaft hard, I didn’t think I could really concentrate much about what to say—except resorting to the last plan I had, as I was hugely under the love drug’s effect, and having a hazy mind.

_And it wasn’t like I want to correct any of the words I’ve said either… as I found it to be perfectly fitting. Since deep down inside, I craved for Eddie’s and Venom’s touches. I desire to have our body joint together, too…_

_I know asking for something like this to Venom could actually gotten myself to be into real trouble, but seeing how desperate he was for wanting to get a taste of me, I thought giving him a sort of bait right now would be more than sufficient, for my plans. Especially with me pushing my hips to get him to have a good pleasure from…_

I actually moaned for not long, especially when Venom had suddenly stopped thrusting his hips, and actually staring both of his white big pupils to me; like he didn’t believe about what he’d said to me.

Venom was—as I came to observe at his expression—was at first… quite unfazed, and not believing about what I’ve just said.

But the next moment he just registered what I said _–which took him a minute or even longer–_ actually growled like one monster and grinding his hips even stronger to my entrance. So strong that I felt scared if the Symbiote's dangling over the ceilings would even torn from; although it didn't, with it connected strongly to Venom's body parts. I could even hear a loud slapping _–thanks to the wetness that’d stained my pants, from both of our body’s cum–_ from time to time, only to made the atmosphere around us were getting… hormonal, hot, and weirdly sexy enough.

"You better promise me that, Spider! _If you didn’t_ … I will make sure to make you regret your words, and I will start chasing you to the end of earth just to get your promises…!" Was all Venom said before the Symbiote blathered his tongue on my face again, sending hot drools as he thrusted real hard and pressed his groin so ever strongly to my clothed entrance for one last time, before spurting out his fresh seeds as I saw how Venom arched his back and shuddered so ever greatly.

I could see how the Symbiote unloaded its fresh cum onto my pants strongly then, making it getting flooded with sticky cum and thick seeds, and all the same wetting my insides as well. I was, at that time, actually arched my hips up and high onto Venom's still spurting groin for few times _–as I tried to milk him dry too, according to my plan–_ and actually cumming by myself for not long, too. When I arched my back and moaned as I ejaculated real hard into the inside of my own undies _–and I recalled about how I spurted it out for more than three times–_ I was, finding myself to be hard again for not long, making me feeling slightly exhausted and quite desperate to cum again.

Although as I could feel how wet my undies and pants were becoming already _–from Venom's seeds, and decorated with my own on the inside–_ afterwards, I actually sighed and smiled, and trying to lax my muscles as I needed the time… to recover my stamina.

I didn't smile from the way Venom drugged me with that aphrodisiac, however.

_More like I'm smiling from the way Venom had just come earlier, with partly of my own doing; or more like plans, in my part. Seeing the Symbiote lost its composure for once in a lifetime—and more importantly in this Christmas Day, too, might've been just the perfect present for this moment. And probably the best memory to be carved in the back of my mind._

_Even though I'm still having this raging hard state from the stupid drug and gotta keep up with Venom's still undying fire of penetrating me after this. Or that was how I promised him earlier, if the Symbiote came first. Now that he’d cum first with my help… I guess I just gotta keep my promise this, especially when it came to this Christmas._

_It wasn’t like this was a replacement of me forgetting Eddie and Venom for the Christmas day, no. It’s more like… a new thing between us. Let’s just say, I’m doing this for our ‘real’ Christmas thing. I know we should’ve been better to go on a date, but hey- come on._

_Maybe spending a night together with the two of my boyfriends wouldn’t be so bad, after all…_

And as I was still laying there, with me gasping and breathing heavily from time to time _–and my chest were trying the very best to regain the whole breathing pace, too–_ Venom actually switched out with Eddie for not long _–with the Symbiote turned to creep up to Eddie’s back within one quick motion–_ with the older man showing a blushing face when he'd opened both of his eyes, and seeing me. It was one cute expression coming off from Eddie, if you asked me.

"Eddie." I smiled and panted from time to time as I saw the older man taking a quick gulp of air then, seeming trying to calm himself down a little.

Once I’ve seen Eddie starting to had his flush being so visible on both of his cheeks, I actually giggled again. Although I was quite sure my mind was still not so clear and quite hazy at that time, so I gave a silly grin when Eddie beamed a gentle smile.

"Peter... I love you. I love you dearly, my _perfect present_..." Eddie quickly mumbled as he leaned down to hug me after, and just to made me chuckled and returned his hug with a pat afterwards.

"So perfect… that you needed to drug me out of this, huh?" I asked teasingly, and only to get a small shook of head as Eddie gave me a fond look then.

"No, silly. That candy or love drug idea was Venom's. I didn't want to actually do it, but... seeing how you reacted now, you're really... _something_. Even I can't help but being drawn to you and was eager to see how you look so lewd for the whole time, now I didn't regret coming here to spend more time together with you, my love. Although did you… happened to just swallowed it up whole?" Eddie asked with concerned tone then, and I quickly gave him a nod, and letting out my tongue, just to reveal nothing inside; as the candy was already swallowed wholly.

I could see Eddie having a small furrow of brows then _–like he disagreed with me swallowing it up–_ but he'd then gave me a gentle smile and giving me an even stronger hug.

"I see. I guess we have even longer time to spend the night together, tight and close for this… _special Christmas night._ It would be part of my responsibility to calm you down, too… so, _bear with it,_ yeah?" Eddie said as he snuggled himself cozily on the nook and cranny of my neck, sending me shivers when his warm breathes brushed my still sensitive skin; since I just came and with the drug’s was still on effect, my body was just becoming more sensitive than ever.

I slowly returned the hug of Eddie's then, whispering something again as I caressed the scalp of the older man's slowly; while enjoying the warmth of Eddie’s skin, all the same.

"Love you too, you dork. If you want to do it with me again on a certain latter time, you know you shouldn't use that love drug, anymore. You do realize I'm still eager down there, right, Eddie? I’m not as old as you, old man; except if you’re difficult on making it stand up. Unless you want to try something new and fantastic that is, well- that’s a different matter. Though I _didn't recommend_ you doing me while using more drugs next time." I planted a quick kiss on Eddie's ear after.

Although when Eddie happened to lift his face slightly to look at me _–and seemed to be wanting to say something like ‘was there even the next time?’,_ Venom had suddenly took control as he crept out from Eddie’s back, closing his face and replacing the gentle face of Eddie’s with a whole black and slick liquid, and forming into one huge Symbiote’s face for not long: with two white big pupils squinted a little at the same time, along with showing me a wide and creepy smirk. I could see how those set of sharp teeth were leaking out drools from time to time to the point it smeared even more to my clothes, but I didn’t give it much further thought, as I…

_…was already dirtied in and out, anyway._

"Are you done preaching me, Spider? If you dislike me using the drugs so much, maybe you can suggest me something else. Like, a change of position, fucking on the outside, or even doing it in the car one day.  Although I want us to fuck on a tree one day; just like a spider.” Venom ended with a snarky laugh, which gotten a roll of eyes from me and I shrugged.

“Yeah, yeah, Venom. Although I’d prefer it we go on a military position or even cowboy the next time. But if you don’t want to do it, well… I don’t mind.” I chuckled and made a teasing grin to Venom, who actually growled and smashed his clawed hands to one of my side abruptly, and just to made the Symbiote’s string over the ceilings springing up and down.

“You should know we're not done _yet_ , here, _Spider_. Try talking back to me like that again, and I’ll make sure to shove my cock to your mouth after; so you won’t talk at all. I, too, still haven't get the taste of your lovely butt, still, _so prepare yourself_." Venom actually jumped himself off me and taking me all down onto the floor, along within his hands then _–quite easily, with only one swing–_ before walking so ever briskly ahead to the bedroom _–which was just few steps away ahead–_ with me dangling on  one side of his shoulder, while noticing on how there were few droplets falling off of my arse whenever Venom walked ahead.

_Probably Venom’s cum on my pants. Ah, well—things can be cleaned after, now Venom’s getting quite busy to even want to fuck me hard in the ass, already…_

”Yeah, yeah, Venom. _Merry Christmas!"_ I intentionally tried to avert the topic we're having at hand with that sarcasm-like words; since Venom was always intruding or interrupting whenever things were about to be fluffy or exciting, just like earlier between ne and Venom.

Although when Venom had suddenly groped my ass and nudging the index finger of his towards my wet entrance _–even though it was still clothed too–_ I actually fidgeted and squirmed a little in his hold. And when Venom did it for the second time, I couldn’t really control myself but eliciting a sweet moan after.  I could hear Venom letting a snarky laughter as he'd just seen how I've reacted then.

"Merry Christmas, _too, Peter Parker_. Now we got a proper time to do sexy times together, with us having a long night to join our body together, you better fulfill your promise, or else this Christmas would just be ruined. If we could get on it faster before your Aunt goes home, maybe the doom on you would be lifted off soon." Venom smacked my arse loud enough afterwards _–to even let me elicit another moan again, for God’s sake–_ and throwing me down on the mattress for not long, with the Symbiote jumping just on the top of my body at the same time; enough to made the mattress creaked out loud with him being so heavy from.

"Is that a threat?" I asked with a cheeky grin, and only to get myself another squeeze on my arse with Venom had already starting down to uncloth my shirt first, before my pants, and lastly… my undies.

Once Venom had pulled my undies down, and revealing some of my throbbing parts, I was quite aware about what would possibly happen next. With Venom’s tongue already drooling and him actually leaning down to gave me a quick bite on my neck as he played his clawed hands around my nubs, I actually moaned then, with me starting to flutter close my eyes when Venom had started on rubbing my hard member.

_Well, this would surely turn into a long, long Christmas night, indeed..._

_... with one super eccentric lover I've just forgotten to spend time together with yesterday, and now I had to fulfill my promise with various plays and punishment awaiting to be done to me. Well, punishment I said, even though i was getting eager and hard from the aphrodisiac, too..._

_Oh goodness._

_I supposed this would now be the end of our Christmas night together, started out like a roller coaster and ended just like a roller coaster. Merry Christmas for anyone who'd been reading this however, Peter Parker's now out!_

***

 

 ** _Eddie-PS_**. Out for having six rounds of rough love making for the Christmas night, he meant. ;D

 ** _It’s Peter!-PS._** Wait, don’t write some random stuff out on someone’s secret journal, Eddie!

 ** _Eddie-PS._** But you were letting this diary laying out just on the living room. Doesn’t that mean you want your secret to be read by someone and be known? Such as the handsome me, perhaps? ;D

 ** _It’s Peter!-PS._** N-no, you dork! Anyway, let’s stop talking through my journal and just talk to me after you read this line, okay? Okay!

 ** _Venom-PS._** Let’s f*ck, Spider.

 ** _It’s Peter!-PS._** NO! DON’T WRITE SUCH BAD WORDS and writing something that sounds like a spam—anyway, this diary’s conversation’s done! See you two on the living room after this, alright! I had something to give you two—a kiss, soon, so…. **_Present, Ends here!_**

 

***

**_Present. END._ **

***

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note for you guys who had read this: Peter’s not being weird in this fiction, and by him forgetting about his lover…. Well, he’s just purely forgotten! The state of Peter is caused by his own exhaustion for the night, and I refer it to the same state of mine: as I quickly forgotten things—such as appointment, to even the important person I’ve just met the other day or even cherished, forgetting a schedule and everything, if I got way too exhausted and feeling like everyday was almost the same days; so I can’t differentiate which is Monday and Tuesday or even holidays. Ahaha!
> 
> Also, if you like this fiction, don’t forget to love kudos, as it is really and deeply, gratefully appreciated! ;D <3 Since I might… write even more of another fiction about these two again in the future! I’m really considering on how things would improve and obviously, if you guys like this… I will write some more of them. P: 
> 
> Maybe one shots, maybe long shots, or dorks in love too, who knows? ;D Different plots, different story, and different situations too, are always being considered!
> 
> And thank you for reading and stumbling into this fiction, as I hope you’re enjoying it thoroughly, like me! :D [Venom/Spidey] forever! <3


End file.
